Bloodlines
by romulus-girl
Summary: Harry finds out that he is a Veela, he has a mate, and that not every one he thought he could trust are trustworthy. Ignores most of books 5-7. HPSS NLDM. Title subject to change. Slash. Unbetaed.
1. Prologue

Story—Bloodlines

Pairings—dom/sub—HPSS, NLDM, NMLM, ADTR/ADLV, SBRL

Disclaimer—I honestly do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have landed himself a Slytherin boy, rather than Ginny.

July 30th

Harry James Potter sat sullenly on his mattress in his mostly barren bedroom. The house was quiet, the night hot. His eighteenth birthday was nearly upon him, but he was not so excited as he thought he might be.

He had rid the world of Voldemort, and in the process lost his closest friend, Ron Weasley. Hermione and the matriarch of the Weasley clan had felt that Ron's death was Harry's fault, and had begun to distance themselves from him. After the battle, Ginny had attempted to rekindle their relationship, but Harry had been unable to. Had explained to her that he did not love her romantically, but she refused to forgive him for not loving her.

With his admission that he would not be with Ginny, the three women had ostracized him, though the other Weasleys did not. Arthur still made an effort to incorporate him in their lives, band invited him to dinner nearly every week, but the meals were tense and so Harry frequently found a reason not to attend.

With ten seconds left until his eighteenth birthday, Harry sat alone in his Master Suite in the Grimauld place, the house that Remus and Sirius had left him when the decided to move to a smaller cottage in Wiltshire to settle down.

His hands started to tingle, and his toes, soon followed by the rest of his body. As the clock struck midnight, the tingle became a white hot pain, blinding harry with its strength before he fell unconscious.

Malfor Manor

Severus Snape sat in the smallest tea room of Malfoy Manor with Draco and Lucius. His glamour had completely fallen, as had Draco's, at eleven p.m. – after flickering off and on for two days.

Their dominants were coming into the inheritances tonight, and thus the glamours that they had naturally worn since their sixteenth birthdays, when they had come into their inheritances as submissives. The glamours that had hidden their innocence and beauty from others before their dominants—frequently called doms—were able to claim them, and allowed them to seem to age though until mated they would not age a day in their true forms, had fallen and would never be back unless their doms put them back. After mating, they would slowly age, until they stopped—still looking no older than twenty five.

Severus had waited twenty two years for his Dom to reach his majority, and had always dreamed that it would be exciting and magical and that he would be overjoyed. Severus was excited, and he was happy that his wait was over, and he would finally be getting his dom, but he was also full of nerves. He only knew two people with the same blood as he and the Malfoys had, who's birthdays were today—and both of them made him incredibly unhappy.


	2. Chapter 1

Story—Bloodlines

Pairings—dom/sub—HPSS, NLDM, NMLM, ADTR/ADLV, SBRL

Disclaimer—I honestly do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have landed himself a Slytherin boy, rather than Ginny.

Harry woke with a start. The morning sun dribbled in from the high windows, and an array of owls perched on the long waiting branch outside.

He began to move towards the windows, but was stopped by an odd glowing letter suspended at eye level. He checked it over for malicious spells and curses, before pulling it open.

_Dearest Harry, _

_ Happy eighteenth birthday. If you are reading this, than two things are true. _

_First, is that yours father and I are no longer living. This sorrows me, for all I want in life now is to watch you grow and to live merrily with you and your father until we are all old .Please know that your father and I love you more than words can say._

_Second, I know that you after me, and not your father. Harry, you are a Veela, and a dominant, like I am. If you had been born a submissive, the letter your father wrote would have been released at your coming of majority—on your sixteenth birthday._

_I understand that you may be confused as to how I was a Veela. Harry, the Evans were not my true parents, and ( as I know that Dumbledore will forgo our decision of who will raise you in our absence, the barmy, evil old man) that the Dursleys are not related to me by blood at all._

_I was adopted. I was borne to Thomas M. Riddle, a submissive Veela. Yes, I was born to Voldemort. My mother—or father, dependent on how you think it—was on the run from my father, his dominant mate, Albus Dumbledore. Riddle was used by Dumbledore as a front, forced to act evily and decked out in gruesome glamours whenever he was to be seen by others. I was sent his diary on y eighteenth birthday, against Dumbledore's will. You will find this in your Veela accounts, which you are now able to access since your majority was reached._

_As a Dominant Veela, you will find your mate. Submissives come into their majority a, as I said, at sixteen. They then have naturally occurring glamours that hide their innocence and beauty while causing people to be unatracted to them, particularly if that person would have been incredibly attracted to the vela without the glamours, or without the repellent, as a safety measure, for all submissive veela should be virgins when they find their mates. These glamours also hide that they are physically sixteen until mated. When the submissive's dominant comes into majority, the glamour lifts, and after that only the mate can reinstate it._

_A submissive will, upon the destruction of glamours, become needy for their mate until their bonding, and will feel compelled to be as endearing—and potentially seductive—as possible. This is a defiance mechanism, as submissives are naturally less prone to self defense and more prone to allowing their dominants to defend them, whenever the dominant is with them and able to. You will know your submissive when you see them, or come into close contact with them at all. You will, then and forever after that, become incredibly—most submissives, like your father, say that we are "overly" so—protective of your mate._

_After mating, you will be able to sense your mate and their physical position, and you will have a connection to your mates mind. These will be constant, like a running dialogue in the back of your mind. You will be able to send your submissive sensation and thoughts, but they will not have constant access to your mind and memories. These traits will only stop if your submissive does to want you to be in their minds or to find them, or if your sub has lost all faith and love for you—which is rare, as even Riddle has not left Dumbledore permanently. Any other information on Veela you will be able to find in any book about Veela, which are easy to find _

_Happy Birthday, Harry. Your father and I love you incredibly much._

_ Your Mother_

_ Lillian Evans-Potter_

Harry put down the letter, and moved to open the window for the waiting owls, and, finding the window to be far closer to him than the night previous, he realized—he had grown nearly a foot overnight!

Severus Snape groaned softly as he disattached himself from the sleeping Draco, and sat up on the couch that they had passed out on upon their m during their mates transformations. Draco was curled with his thumb in his mouth, a habit that would, apparently, make him more endearing to whatever mate he would have. It was one of the oddities that submissive Veelas had, that they would, between their mates coming of age and their mates claiming them, the subs would have endearing habits, that would then typically vanish upon mating.

He stretched his pale limbs, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a delicate fist as he gave a yawn. He straightened his newly resized clothing—as his old cloths would have been far to large on his slighter form. He shook Draco awake, and the two physically sixteen year olds left for breakfast.

The elder Malfoys were in the dining room, Lucius resting sleepily in Narcissa's arms. Females we're infrequently doms, and when they were they were usually exceptionally powerful. Lucius was without his glamours, which he typically wore in the company of others. His true form appeared about twenty years old, or in his late teens, while Narcissa looked to be in her early twenties. Lucius was five foot seven, taller than most submissives, but not untypical for a mate of a female dominant. Narcissa was an exceptionally tall woman, standing at six foot one, and her Amazonian beauty was left unmasked this morning, like Lucius's more delicate beauty.

"Good morning, Mother, Father," Draco said, and Severus uttered a quiet greeting as well. The two sat down, and served their breakfasts, while Narcissa fed Lucius bits of a cinnamon role.

"Your mates must both be spectacularly strong," Narcissa said, slipping another bit of role into Lucius's mouth. "Nothing I've ever read has had account of a submissive feeling the mates transformation and reacting that strongly. You know, you only feel about a fourth of what your mate feels, and usually don't fall unconscious from it. Severus was out instantly, and Draco only lasted about five minutes into it. Even Lucius lasted half an hour while I was transforming."

"I only lasted five minutes? It felt like hours," Draco said, munching on a piece of melon.

"You thought that felt like hours? Try picturing it for half an hour!" Lucius exclaimed, before settling back down to rest his head on his dom's shoulder.

"Lucius, you must remember that Draco's mate must be six times as strong as I am, and that Severus's even stronger than that," Narcissa said, petting his silky golden hair. Her submissive nodded against her shoulder, at which she resumed the feeding of the role. "I was sent an invitation to a party that's being held today at five. I said that the four of us would attend."

"What? I never agreed to such a thing!" Severus protested, his eyes snapping open, and his voice sharp.

"I figured it would be a good chance for you and Draco to find your mates. Who knows, it might be one of the birthday boys," Narcissa said, winning Draco over to the idea instantaneously. "Besides, I already said that we'd all be there, so it would be social suicide for any of us not to go unless we were contagiously ill, and none of us are."

The woman could make a good argument, Severus had to give her that. She was a master at getting what she wanted, and at working people. It was a little known fact, but frequently when in public Narcissa would glamour herself as Lucius and him to keep up the appearance of him being a strong, forceful and charismatic man. Very few people knew the truth, and those that did found it to be an ingenious plan at keeping up appearances and keeping her sub out of harm's way simultaneously.

"We'll have to do some shopping, then," Lucius said, and he and Draco shared a smile. It was from his father that the little Malfoy had inherited his love of shopping. "Who is the party for, and who is hosting it, so we'll know what to purchase?"

"It's at the Longbottom's home," Narcissa said. "It's for…"

Severus groaned. "Harry Potter's and Neville Longbottom's birthday is today. It's for them."


	3. Chapter 2

Story—Bloodlines

Pairings—dom/sub—HPSS, NLDM, NMLM, ADTR/ADLV, SBRL

Disclaimer—I honestly do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have landed himself a Slytherin boy, rather than Ginny.

Harry wore and emerald green button up shirt and black tailored pants. He had attempted to tame his hair, and had shaved for the first time in a week. His shoes were new, as where the rest of the clothes he now wore.

He had shot up overnight, from a reasonable but still not tall five foot nine, to six foot five. His hair had lost its rat's nest look and took on a "just shagged" or "windswept" look. His muscles were more pronounces, though that was not a large change, and his eye sight had repaired itself. He had to admit to himself, he was not unattractive.

He was terrified of the idea that he was a Veela, and found that he no longer had anyone to turn to. Had Hermione still been speaking with him, he would have gone straight to her, but she was not. So he had decided to ask Sirius and Remus, but they had both been out, apparently, because both their phone and their fire call had gone unanswered. He had decided to ask Mrs. Longbottom, who had invited him for dinner with her and Neville for the young men's shared birthday.

At five thirty he apperated onto the Longbottom's front walk, at the same time that Neville popped onto the walkway.

"Happy birthday," the other young man said, and turned to face Harry. Both young men's jaws dropped, and they blinked at the other's transformation.

Neville had also shot up, not as significantly as Harry, but reaching the same height as the previously shorter man. His hair was chin length, and a dark, silky brown with rich red highlights. His round face had become sleeker, and less round and puffy, his cheek bones accentuated rather than his cheeks. His nose, broken from a hit during the war, was strong and evenly realigned, though the brake was still evident in the bridge of his nose, giving him the look of a fighter.

"Happy birthday yourself, Nev," Harry said. "Did this all happen overnight for you as well?"

"Jesus, Harry. I had no idea that you were a Veela…well, technically speaking I had the idea, but I thought that with your mother's muggle bloodlines you would have been skipped over!" Neville said, and Harry chuckled, running a hand through his cropped hair.

"Well, apparently she was adopted. There's more to it than that, of course, but we'll talk of that latter, I suppose," Harry said. "Well, I guess we'd best go inside now."

Augusta Longbottom answered the door, and led the two young men inside to the parlor. The door to the room opened to reveal a room full of people.

"I know you were expecting a quiet meal, boys, but it's your birthday, and therefore you should celebrate properly," the aging woman said. The two young men laughed, and Harry began to thank her, but she shook him off. "It's all I could do, Harry, eighteen is an important birthday for older magic families, you know. Now off with you, and enjoy yourself."

"Bloody Hell, Harry, look at you!" Fred exclaimed, he and his twin being the first to get at him.

"Yeah mate, this is huge. Total body makeover," George said.

"You should really tell us when you plan on doing something like this,"

"Yes Harry, you really should. "

"That way,"

"We can get some of what you're having, too. But for now,"

"We'll settle for the explanation," Fred finished. Harry still, after all of his years of knowing the twins, could not understand how they managed to be so in sync with each other.

"Well, apparently, I am a Veela," Harry said. "And my mother was adopted."

"Interesting, very interesting," George said. "Now, we must be off…"

"To wish Neville a happy birthday as well."

The twins left, and were replaced by Sirius and Remus, who was round in the middle with their first child.

"Harry, happy birthday. You look great," Sirius said, hugging his godson, who was now taller than he was.

"Yes, Harry, happy birthday. You transformed spectacularly," Remus said, and reached up to embrace his godson, awkwardly due to his large belly. "We're both so sorry that we couldn't tell you, we swore to your parents that we'd let their letters be the first to tell you. I really wish we had been there for you, it must have been offal to go through alone."

"I understand, Remus. Don't worry about it, I understand," Harry said, and stroked the man's baby swell gently with the back of his hand. "And how's the little girl doing?"

"She's splendid. Healthy as a horse, and as active as one," Remus answered, caressing the bump.

"Yeah, she keeps Remy here up all hours of the night rolling about," Sirius said, kissing his submissive werewolf's forehead. Harry had been told about how werewolves had mates and that the section of the Black family that Sirius belonged to were Lycanthropes, a species that was nearly werewolf, but they did not lose their human side when transformed, and they had no forced transformation and it was hereditary, rather than infectious. "When she grows up, she will be an acrobat."

Harry laughed. "Right she will, like Remus—or you for that matter—is ever going to allow her to swing about fifty feet in the air!"

"Well she'll be a ballerina, then," Sirius said, 'harumph'ing.

A flash of dark hair caught Harry's eye, and he turned to see a group of exceptionally beautiful people, all blonde, and pale, the dark hair lost among the crowd.

"Are those the Malfoys?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, they were invited, of course, along with Snape, by Augusta," Remus said.

"Why?" Harry asked. The Malfoys and Severus were friendly with the Longbottoms, Harry and the other families, having been revealed as spies for the Order midway through the war. "And why do they look so different?"

"They're Veela, Harry, and both Snape and Draco are submissives, so Augusta thought that you and Neville might want to meet with them," Sirius said quietly. "She was basically playing match maker."

"I suppose I ought to greet them, then, just so it seems that I am taking an interest in meeting the other two," Harry said. "It looks like Draco is looking for his mate, too, his glamour is down."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Sirius said. "But I can't find Snape anywhere."

"You were looking for me, Black? I'm touched," the voice rang like little bells through Harry's ears, and he turned to look at the new comer.


	4. Chapter 3

Story—Bloodlines

Pairings—dom/sub—HPSS, NLDM, NMLM, ADTR/ADLV, SBRL

Disclaimer—I honestly do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have landed himself a Slytherin boy, rather than Ginny.

Severus saw him when he walked in. He was tall, he was dark, and he was beautiful in an incredibly strong, powerful way. He walked into the room, and his magic could be felt, pulsing from within him, and washing over everyone around him. He was Harry Potter.

Potters friends and his godfathers surrounded him, blocking Severus's view of the new dom, but then they fanned out, and Harry's brilliant green eyes swept towards him. Severus dodged being seen, walking quickly away from the Malfoys, and heading straight for the young Veela.

"I can't find Snape anywhere," Black said, unaware that Severus stood right next to the group.

"You were looking for me, Black? I'm touched," Severus said, then his veela was hitting him for making fun of his mate's family, and potentially angering Harry, though he did not even know if the dom was his mate or not, and would not until he was claimed, and also for being snide toward someone—particularly this dominant someone—who he would be physically unable to push off, especially because he didn't have a dominant to protect him yet

"Good evening, Severus," the werewolf said, masterfully avoiding the conflict that was certain to arise Sirius and Severus were allowed to take up that line of converstation. "How have you been?"

"Blimey, Snape, never mind how have you been, how long have you looked like this?" Sirius asked, earning a hit from Remus.

"I've looked like this since I was sixteen, Black. I was under glamours for twenty two years, not that it's any of your business," Severus said, sneering at the other man, but failing to look threatening.

Harry snickered at the look that was sent towards his godfather. The unglamoured Severus's glare was more cute than threatening. Severus's withering—or not so withering—gaze upon the other Veela. Harry smiled winningly at the submissive, and the glare melted into a small smile.

"Good evening, Severus," Harry said, extending a larger hand to grasp Severus's smaller one.

"Good evening and happy birthday, Harry," Severus returned, shocked at the feeling of electricity that ran through him upon contact with the dominant, and he smiled at the younger man. "How have you been?"

"I've been well. What of yourself, how have you been Severus?" Harry asked, allowing his hand to grip the smaller one for a moment longer than was necessary. Remus led Sirius off, with a small knowing grin, to greet the older Malfoy pair.

"I've also been well. Your inheritance has treated you well, I see."

"Yes, I suppose it has. And Neville's must have treated you well, too, I see," Harry teased, and Severus began choking and sputtering. "I was joking, Severus. Turn around, and you'll see why it's so funny."

The smaller man turned around, so that his back was nearly pressed against Harry's chest. The sight before them, then, did bring humor to Harry's previous statement. Neville and Draco were standing together, both blushing brilliantly, and Neville's hand rested on Draco's lower arm.

Severus let a small laugh escape his lips.

"Why, Severus, was that a giggle?" Harry teased quietly.

"Of course not. I do not giggle," the submissive insisted.

"That's unfortunate, I was certain I heard a cute little giggle. Maybe, if I do _this_," Harry said, rubbing gentle fingers over Severus's side, causing the submissive to giggle again. "Ah, there it is."

"Harry, please," Severus said, attempting to duck away from the oncoming fingers.

"Oh, fine then, steal my fun," Harry said lightly, and stroked Severus's waist lightly before pulling his hand back to his side. "Would you like to come get a drink with me?"

"Yes, I would like that very much," Severus answered, and took the hand extended by Harry.

The pair walked together to the kitchen, where Harry pulled Severus out a seat and poured drinks for the both of them.

"Harry?" Severus whispered. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course, Severus, anything," Harry said softly.

"What happens next?" The little sub whispered. He looked down, refusing to make eye contact with the other veela.

"Whatever you want, Severus, whatever you need," Harry gently took hold of Severus's chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes. "We will move however quickly or slowly you desire, Severus. It's all up to you and dependent upon your comfort zone."

"Thank you, Harry," Severus breathed. The little sub leaned forward, and brushed his lips against Harry's. It was chaste and over as quickly as it began, but it still left Severus blushing red and running his fingertips over his lips. "That was my first kiss."

"I'm glad," Harry said, and caressed his submissive's cheek. "Was it what you had hoped it would be?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely, yes."

Harry's large hands clasped together behind Severus's waist, pulling the petite man to him. They stood in the floo room in the Longbottom Manor, and Severus was preparing to head home with the Malfoys. The inexperienced man had been torn between his desire to complete the bond, and his fear of rushing into the bond and not taking his time. Harry had sensed the other's confusion, without the bond in place, and had insisted that Severus go home with the Malfoys, and that he would pick him up at their house the next morning so that they could spend the day together and better plan their course of action.

The taller youth leaned down to kiss his mate. The kiss was sweet and chaste, and short. Harry would have preferred something more passionate, but Severus was still learning, and his base desire was to keep his mate happy and comfortable.

Severus left first, followed by Draco, who had decided not to rush into the bonding as well. Narcissa paused before going through the floo. The woman let go of Lucius's waist, and sent the submissive through the fire before she turned to Harry and Neville.

"Those two are my family, boys. Draco is my son, and Severus is like a little brother to me. If you hurt either one of them, I will hunt you down and kill you slowly," She threatened, leaving neither of them with any doubt as to the honesty of that statement, and them flashed them a winning smile. "Not that I believe either of you capable of hurting them, because hurting your submissive is the thing all dominants are programmed to avoid at all costs."

"We'll take care of them, Mrs. Malfoy. Don't worry," Neville said, and smiled charmingly at the woman. She nodded sharply before bidding them goodnight.

"Do you think that Lucius is like that all the time?" Harry asked when Narcissa was gone.

"Probably, though I think that today was a little bit of a show because they were not wearing any glamours," Neville said. "They also admitted to getting very little sleep last night because Draco and Severus felt the echoes of our transformations, like all submissives, but they passed out rather quickly, so the other two were worried."

"Oh, I didn't know about the echo of the transformation being felt. But you're probably right, I mean, they were probably just putting on a show," Harry said. "They've also been together so long that they're probably very in sync with each other."

"Yeah. It was odd, though, seeing Lucius being so cuddly when it got later," Neville said, causing them both to laugh. "I heard that until now, Narcissa has always glamoured them both to look like the other, so that no one would think of touching Lucius."

"That's…actually rather brilliant," Harry said, and shook his head. "This has been a long day. I think I'm going to head out, now."

"Well, goodnight, and happy birthday."

"You too, Neville."

Malfoy Manor

Draco, Severus and Lucius were all lounging sleepily on chairs and couches around the fire when Narcissa returned. She shifted Lucius on the couch so that he was resting against her chest.

"Well, you both found your mates," Narcissa said cheerfully. "That's one good thing. Though, now we have a Potter and a Longbottom in the family, which is different."

"They're both purebloods—I'm pretty certain that Lily was a Veela, too, most likely adopted or stolen—and they're from good bloodlines, so you can't really complain," Severus said sleepily. "I think I will leave you for the night, though."

The dark haired male bid the rest goodnight and left for his room, soon followed by the youngest Malfoy. The remaining submissive fell into a doze against his dom, and the woman ran a gentle hand through his locks of spun gold. The submissive curled unconsciously into her touch, their years of being together and the magic that joined them giving them comfort in simple touch and togetherness.

Narcissa was, for once, content. The mad man that thought her submissive belonged to him was dead, her family was safe. Her son and dear friend—who was part of her family, if not by blood—had found their mates, and said mates were strong, and fiercely loyal, rather possessive but truly loving men who would do anything to protect their mates. The horrors of the past were truly in the past, and now it was time for her family to be happy.

She sighed contentedly, and stood up, lifting her mate up bridal style and carrying him to their room. She looked forward to many happy days in the near future, with family and friends, which seemed to be about to take a turn for the larger.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Hey. I know I haven't updated this in…over a year. I know. I really, really stink about updating. But I hope that you'll all forgive me, and enjoy this update. I will definitely update within the year, also, so please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I swear.

Chapter 4

Harry stopped at a florist's before finishing the drive to Malfoy Manor the morning after the party. He put a charm on the bouquet of white lilies and baby's breath to protect the flowers from harm while on the motorcycle that Sirius had given to him when Remus became pregnant.

The Malfoy Manor was huge, and it was beautiful. Harry drove up the drive for what must have been five minutes before he caught sight of the Manor House itself. The building was larger than any mansion that Harry had ever seen, and made of a white stone. It was regal, and it was housing the only topic that he had been capable of thinking about for more than five minutes inside of it.

He stopped his bike, unsure of where to leave it, and settling on just pulling it over toward the edge of the circle that wrapped around an island of land before the mansion. Harry gathered his nerves and his wits. He had faced countless evils and dangers in his eighteen years, but never before had he been so nervous. He moved toward the heavy oak doors and lifted the brass knocker. He brought the metal down firmly but politely on its metal catch, and took a deep breath.

The door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy, far more petite, pretty and feminine then Harry remembered him from his childhood. This was the Lucius that he had encountered the previous night, flanked by the Amazonian Narcissa, looking every bit the descendent of a god and nymph, though Harry rather felt that the mythical Amazon women would not have been so keen on her keeping a houseful of well loved males.

"Harry!" Lucius exclaimed brightly, a broad smile coming onto his face. "Come in. We've been waiting for you all day! Neville just left with Draco. Severus is in his room, he'll be down soon, though."

"Lucius, you're going to scare him off with this exuberance!" Narcissa admonished, and Lucius looked properly chastised, but she quickly brought back his happy countenance with a stroke to the cheek before she redirected her attention to Harry. "How are you, Harry?"

"I'm quite well, thank you. And you?" Harry asked, finding himself oddly at ease with the two people.

"We're quite well, thank you. Do forgive Lucius's exuberance. We're all extremely excited over this new turn of events." Narcissa said, and stepped aside and gestured for Harry to go ahead of her and Lucius. "Let's go to the parlor to wait for Severus."

"All right, then. And, really, I find the exuberance rather refreshing; the only truly excited people I've been around in some time have been Sirius and Remus," Harry said. Lucius, walking behind with Narcissa, stuck out his tongue at her and blew a raspberry, in a great show of immaturity, and Narcissa swatted his rear playfully, causing him to hop and squeak. Harry chuckled from in front at the noise from the playful and wordless banter. It was time that there was a return to normalcy, and the Malfoy's home seemed to be returning to it—assuming that this happy, playful attitude, which seemed to so fit with these strange, changed people, was normal.

Narcissa stopped and entered a door, and Harry backtracked a few steps before following her and Lucius into the room. The room was warm and homely, but still elegant. It was something Harry would connect with the Malfoys that he had met the night previous and that day, rather than with the Malfoys Harry had known in his childhood.

When they were all seated, a house elf wearing a pink cloth bag as a dress with a white ribbon bringing in the waiste came bearing tea and treats. She placed the tray in front of Narcissa, and delivered Lucius a napkin before offering one to Harry as well.

"Would Mistress Narcissa like for me to pour the tea? Or will she pour for herself and her mate, and I pour for the guests, or will she pour all of the tea?" The little elf chirped merrily.

"I'll take care of it today, Mary, thank you though," Narcissa said, and the little elf beamed and popped out of the room.

"She is Lucius's elf," Narcissa said, as though that explained everything. "The brightest and girliest elf I've ever met, it might have to do with the face that someone is constantly giving her pretty little sacks and covers to wear and decorative ribbons."

"But, Narcissa, you must admit that her sunny disposition makes everyone in the room feel lighter when she enters it," Lucius said, and Harry could tell that the debate was a rather common one. "And she's incredibly loyal. The little dear is wonderful."

"I suppose you have a point, about the loyalty and the disposition," Narcissa said, and handed her submissive his tea and a scone, before doling out the treats to Harry and herself. "Severus shouldn't be too long, Harry."

"Yeah, he's just fretting over what to wear and what to say and how to act," Lucius said, waving his right hand through the air. "He'll be worse than a teenage girl on her first date."

"You seem to have my gender confused, Lucius," Severus said, entering the room. "And I seem to remember helping you prepare for your first official meeting with Narcissa. You were all, 'Do I go with baby blue robes, or the light green ones? Should I wear a dress? How about these little shorts, this blouse and I pull my hair into pigtails with this pink ribbon? What do I wear for makeup? Does she want me to wear make up?' It was a really long four hours."

"I think I am interested in the short shorts and pigtails option," Narcissa intoned, and Lucius blushed hotly.

"Hello, Severus," Harry said, getting to his feet and going to the submissive's side, and he presented Severus with the flowers. "I hope you like them."

"They're beautiful," Severus said, calling for a house elf to bring water and a vase. He stood on his tip toes and pecked his mate on the lips. "Thank you, Harry."

The two sat down on the couch where Harry had been seated previously, and Narcissa handed Severus a cup and a scone. They took their tea pleasantly, quiet and friendly conversation feeling the room.

When everyone was done with their refreshments, Harry and Severus stood.

"It was lovely to meet you both," Harry said to the Malfoys. He walked first to Narcissa and offered her his hand, shaking it before kissing the top of it in proper veela tradition, before going to Lucius and holding his hand out for the submissive's hand, taking that also and kissing the back of it. These were the customary gestures for female dominants, and for mated submissives of either gender. If the submissive was unmated the hand would be kissed between the first and second knuckles, on the lower portion of the finger. The order of greeting was also important, as with mated veela the dominant's hand was taken first and the submissive's second, but unmated submissive's hands were taken before any dominants were greeted.

"Well, it looks like someone's been doing their homework," Narcissa said, thoroughly pleased with the polite gesture. "Take care on that motorcycle of yours."

"I'll be sure to use extra caution," Harry said, and took Severus's hand, leading him out of the manor house.

"You brought a motorcycle to pick me up?" the submissive asked incredulously.

"Yup, I did," Harry said, and lifted the helmet to Severus's head. He placed it on, checking to be sure it fit, before hoisting his submissive onto the back of the bike, causing him to squawk, and then getting on the bike in front of Severus himself. "Hold on tight, Sev," Harry warned, and a pair of arms latched around his midsection tightly as he started the bike and they moved forward down the drive. "This was Sirius's, but Remus made him give it to me and get a car when they found out he was pregnant."

"Good for Remus. I bet Sirius was thrilled," Severus said, snickering at the idea of the little werewolf insisting to a whipped Sirius that he give up his favorite toy. The little subs face quickly drained of color and his arms wound tighter around Harry's midsection. "But wasn't that a flying motorcycle?"

"Yup, baby. Hold on!"

Severus let out a small scream and buried his face in Harry's back as the bike started to move off the ground at intense speeds. The air grew mildly colder and wet as they flew through a cloud, and then Harry leveled out the bike.

"Sev, open your eyes, baby," Harry said softly, coaxingly. "I really think you'll like the view."

"I doubt it," Severus grumbled, and Harry sighed softly. "Fine."

The submissive raised his face from between Harry's shoulder blades and gasped. They were coasting above the clouds, and between the white puffs of condensing water the world could be seen.

"Harry, it's beautiful," he whispered, awed by the sight.

"I thought you might like it," Harry said, removing one hand from the handlebars and stroking one of Severus's hands where it was clutching his shirt.

"I do," the submissive said quietly. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Severus," Harry said softly. "Everything."


End file.
